Perdedor del año
by reader170
Summary: Traducción de Loser of the Year. Klaine basado en la canción Loser of the Year por Simple Plan. Kurt y Blaine se graduan de prepa y se preparan para empezar su vida juntos. Toman la dicisión más dificil de sus vidas y es tiempo de arreglarlo.


__Traducción de Loser of the Year por intensewhatever. Link de la historia original en inglés: .net/s/7422795/1/Loser_of_the_Year

* * *

><p><em>Blaine, necesitamos hablar. Ve al Lima Bean a las 5. –xoxo Kurt.<em>

Normalmente, mensajes como ese de Kurt no preocuparían a Blaine en lo mínimo. Kurt y él tenían ese tipo de amor único en la vida en que aunque acababan de graduarse de preparatoria hace una semana, sabían que estarían juntos para siempre. Pero Kurt había estado distante en los últimos días y Blaine estaba preocupado de que algo estuviera mal así que ni siquiera pensó en decir 'no'. Aparte, nunca rechazaría estar un tiempo extra con Kurt.

_Ok. Te amo. –xoxo Blaine._

Blaine soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando su teléfono sonó con un nuevo mensaje de Kurt que decía:

_También te amo. –xoxo Kurt._

Fuera lo que fuera de lo que Kurt quería hablar no podría ser tan malo.

Ya eran las 4:30 así que Blaine decidió que se alistaría y saldría ahora. Se puso unos jeans obscuros recién lavados y una playera polo azul clara que sabía que Kurt aprobaría. Se dejó el cabello sin gel sabiendo que a Kurt le gustaba más rizado. Salió de su dormitorio –Dalton dejaba que los de último año se quedaran hasta que se fueran a universidad- se subió a su coche y prendió el radio en una estación de rock clásico. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en la casa de los Hudmel, Finn se había hecho su deber 'educar' los gustos musicales de Blaine.

Llegó al Lima Bean a las 4:55 pero envés de esperar en su coche a que dieran las 5:00, ya que sabía que Kurt siempre llegaba por lo menos 5 minutos tarde a todo ya que decía que era lo elegantemente tarde, decidió entrar y tener listos sus cafés para cuando su novio llegara. Así que imaginen su sorpresa cuando entró a lo que la pareja llamaba 'su cafetería' para ver a Kurt ya sentado en su mesa con dos cafés frente a él.

El corazón de Blaine se aceleró al ver a su novio como siempre y empezó a caminar hacia él. Ya que el día estaba cálido, Kurt había optado por sus segundas opciones de bebida; Blaine con un café con leche helado grande sin crema y Kurt un moca grande sin grasa con crema batida. No levantó la vista hacia Blaine hasta que se estaba sentado en el asiento frente a él. La cabeza de Kurt se levantó y sus ojos se veían sobresaltados cuando se cruzaron con los de Blaine, probando que tan profundo en sus pensamientos estaba sin tocar su bebida. Eso no detuvo su sonrisa mientras decía, "Hola, bebé."

La sonrisa de respuesta de Blaine era hermosa e hizo que a Kurt se le detuviera la respiración, "hola, amor."

Casi toda la crema batida de Kurt había desaparecido, así que Blaine supuso que llevaba sentado ahí bastante rato, lo cual, para ser honestos, lo preocupaba más de lo que podía admitir. Esa era una de las cosas que Blaine amaba sobre él, lo cual era por lo que Blaine se preocupó aún más cuando Kurt volvió a quedársele viendo a su moca, moviendo el hielo en círculos con el popote.

Blaine silenciosamente le tomó a su bebida y mantuvo los ojos fijos en su novio. Aún con sus cejas fruncidas y los labios un poco fruncidos, seguía siendo la persona más hermosa que Blaine hubiera visto jamás.

"Te vas a dar a ti mismo arrugas, amor," dijo Blaine ligeramente, y Kurt inmediatamente relajó su expresión facial y levantó la vista para coincidir con la de Blaine. Blaine no podía soportar la mirada de preocupación de Kurt así que lentamente lo tomó de la mano y le preguntó suavemente, "¿Qué pasa Kurt? Odio verte así."

Kurt se quedó en silencio por un momento, obviamente dudando, lo que mataba a Blaine porque sabía que se decían todo el uno al otro, pero no se dejó a sí mismo deprimirse cuando Kurt no quitó su mano sino que la volteó para entrelazar los dedos.

Cuando Kurt finalmente respondió no fue con lo que Blaine estaba esperando y no podía decidir si estaba aliviado o más preocupado. "¿Podemos salir a caminar? Es un día muy bonito."

Argumentar nunca le cruzó la mente y Blaine inmediatamente asintió con una sonrisa, dándole un apretón a Kurt en la mano antes de levantarse e ir a tirar sus casi llenos cafés.

Kurt ya tenía la puerta abierta cuando Blaine lo alcanzó y dejaron la cafetería lado a lado. No se atrevían a tomarse de la mano ya que estaban en Ohio, después de todo, pero caminaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus manos y sus hombros se rezaran a unos cuantos pasos.

Kurt no volteó a ver a Blaine ni una sola vez durante su caminata hasta el parque (ambos habían decidido sin hablar que ese era su destino) y el estómago de Blaine estaba hecho nudos para el momento en que se acercaron a la banca donde usualmente se sentaban ya que estaba alejada de la vista del publico. Cuando llegaron a la banca, Kurt se sentó junto a Blaine, acomodándose de una manera en que sus rodillas se estuvieran tocando. Tomó una mano de Blaine en las suyas y la puso en su regazo. Su apretón era firme pero inexorable, asumiendo que Blaine quisiera soltarlo (algo que claro, no quería).

Kurt estuvo en silencio por un momento, viendo sus manos juntas mientras los ojos de Blaine nunca dejaban el rostro de su novio. Estaba seriamente preocupado ahora, pero sabía que Kurt le diría lo quería decirle a su propio tiempo.

Blaine deseó que por una vez estuviera mal cuando los ojos de Kurt se posaron en los suyos y con la voz más pequeña que había escuchado jamás dijo, "Necesitamos terminar."

Blaine sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Eso no era lo que había esperado para nada. "¿Q-qué?" Quiso retirar su mano pero Kurt se la apretó firmemente.

"Por favor, Blaine, déjame explicar," suplicó, y todo lo que Blaine pudo hacer fue asentir torpemente. "Te amo muchísimo, bebé, y vas a ser una superestrella. Tu demo ya fue aprobado por la disquera y está planeado que empieces a grabar tu primer disco en Atlanta en septiembre y ambos sabemos que vas a ser la próxima gran cosa. Hasta el chico del estudio te dijo eso. Yo me voy a ir a Nueva York y aun cuando tu disco no prosperara (aunque ambos sabemos que ese no será el caso) de todos modos no te veré por meses. Tú estarás en una gran ciudad con gente nueva y luego tu record se venderá y estarás viajando alrededor del mundo. No quiero detenerte."

Blaine no podía permanecer sentado en silencio ni un segundo más. Lo que estaba diciendo Kurt ni siquiera tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podía pensar que detenía a Blaine?

"Kurt, te amo más que a nada. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me detienes?"

"No quiero que vueles al otro lado del país pensando en mí. No quiero ser una distracción cuando sé todo lo que puedes lograr." Kurt sonrió con tristeza. "Te amo demasiado como para poder vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que yo fui la razón por la que la gente no grita tu nombre." Blaine abrió la boca para interrumpir, al borde de las lágrimas, pero Kurt levantó la mano para detenerlo. "No estoy diciendo que esto tenga que ser para siempre. Cuando triunfes y si tú…aun…me quieres," parecía que esas palabras le dolían físicamente decirlas, "Estaré en Nueva York, esperando. Y si te das cuenta de que puedas tener a alguien mucho mejor, bueno, respetaré tu decisión y espero una invitación a tu boda." Kurt no pudo contenerse más y bajó la vista hasta sus manos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir en serio. "Por favor, Blaine. Te amo," su voz se quebró, "y quiero que obtengas todo lo que mereces."

Blaine no pudo contenerse mientras se lanzaba hacia su novio (se negaba a pensar en Kurt como un ex.) Tomó el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos y juntó sus labios. Fue húmedo y lleno de agonía y amor. Mucho amor.

"Te amo," decía Blaine entre cada beso. "Te amo. Te amo. Nunca encontraré a alguien mejor. Eres mi todo. Por favor. Por favor. Te amo."

Kurt soltó un sollozo ahogado, pasando sus dedos por los rizos de Blaine. "También te amo. Tanto. Tanto."

Cuando terminaron de besarse se abrazaron el uno al otro mientras lloraban. Sabían que esto no era el final, no en realidad, pero eso no los detuvo que sintieran que se les partía el corazón.

Cuando por fin se separaron el sol ya se había metido y el cielo se estaba poniendo azul marino. Como en un acuerdo no hablado, ambos se pusieron de pie y se tomaron de la mano mientras salían del parque. Era un martes en la noche así que el vecindario estaba casi desierto, pero ambos sabían que aun cuando hubiera estado lleno de gente no les hubiera importado, porque justo ahora solo les importaba el otro.

Cuando regresaron al estacionamiento del Lima Bean, los suyos eran los únicos coches que quedaban. Habían estado en el parque más tiempo de lo que pensaban.

Primero, Blaine encaminó a Kurt a su Navigator y no se movieron para soltarse de la mano. Ojos azules encontraron el color avellana y ninguno se movió por lo que pudieron haber sido horas, pero en realidad fueron sólo unos minutos. De cualquier modo, no fue lo suficiente.

Blaine pasó saliva y preguntó con voz ronca, "¿Aún te puedo llamar?"

Kurt sonrió tristemente. "Sabes que si lo haces sería como si siguiéramos juntos. No quiero eso para ti, Blaine." Kurt agarró a Blaine por los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. "Pero por favor, nunca olvides cuanto te amo. Y en un año o dos, cuando seas famoso y chicas y chicos de todo el mundo griten tu nombre, y si aun me quieres, aquí estaré. Asegúrate de que tu página siempre esté actualizada y me aseguraré de ver cada una de tus entrevistas y actuaciones en televisión. Y recuerda que siempre estaré pensando en ti. Te amo." Lágrimas corrían por ambas caras cuando se besaron por última vez, lenta y dulcemente, antes de que Kurt subiera a su auto y prendiera el motor y se alejara manejando. Estaba apunto de dar vuelta una cuadra más adelante cuando su cuerpo estalló en tantas lágrimas que tuvo que pararse a un lado del camino. Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número familiar.

"Papá, ¿me puedes recoger?"

Blaine lentamente caminó hasta su propio auto y apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta cuando las lágrimas salieron sin control. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente como para manejar de regreso a Dalton, lentamente puso en marcha su coche. Cuando llegó a Dalton y logró llegar hasta su cuarto, se hizo una promesa a sí mismo. Triunfaría por Kurt, y luego regresaría por él y se casarían. No había nada más que eso.

***G*L*E*E***

La mansión estaba retumbando de la fuerza de la música mientras Blaine se hacía camino de cuarto a cuarto. No estaba muy seguro de quien era el dueño de la casa en que estaba, todo lo que sabía era que supuestamente era una de las fiestas más grandes de Hollywood del año y su manager quería que fuera.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se volteó. Era una chica güera y bonita que pensaba que había visto antes en algún lugar. "Hola, soy Jessica. ¿Quieres salir de aquí?" Su guiño y el modo en que se tocaba el pelo se suponía que fuera sexy, peor Blaine no lo estaba sintiendo.

"Lo siento, soy gay."

Su cara se desanimó y suspiró. "Claro que lo eres," murmulló, pero luego su cara se iluminó. "¿Quieres que te presente a mi amigo, entonces? Se llama Jonathan y ha estado buscando a alguien a quien amar toda la noche."

Blaine lo dudó un poco. Esta era su oportunidad de conocer a alguien más. De conectare con alguien más y ver sus opciones como Kurt le había dicho. Pero no había otras opciones para Blaine. Kurt era el único. "Estoy con alguien, lo siento."

La cara de Jessica se desanimó de nuevo. "Oh, está bien. Pero tal vez te gustaría salir o algo algún día. No creo haberte visto antes y no parece como que estés con alguien así que tal vez quieras ser mi amigo."

Blaine no pudo detener su sonrisa. Todos de Lima a excepción de algunos de los Warblers le habían dejado de hablar y de mandarle mensajes. Estaba agradecido de no tener esos recuerdos constantes de Kurt, pero estaba solitario. Le gustaría tener amigos.

"Sí, eso me gustaría."

Blaine dejó la mansión con un nuevo contacto en su teléfono y con planes para salir al centro comercial ese fin de semana.

***G*L*E*E***

Había pasado un año, diez meses, dos semanas y cuatro días desde que Blaine y Kurt habían decidido tomarse un tiempo (porque aun después de todo este tiempo Blaine se reusaba a pensar de eso como el fin de su relación). Fiel a su palabra, no le había hablado a Kurt ni una sola vez y había hecho que su manager mantuviera actualizada su página rigurosamente, pero aunque había prometido no contactarlo, no podía evitar buscarlo en línea. Kurt obviamente le había dicho a su familia y amigos lo que había pasado y que no lo contactaran para que la separación fuera limpia y más fácil, y Blaine estaba agradecido, pero Google era una cosa maravillosa y Blaine no podía evitarlo.

Aparentemente en una de sus numerosas presentaciones para el Conservatorio de Música de Nueva York, el director de la producción de Pinocho en Broadway lo había visto y había decidido que él sería el perfecto para el papel principal. No estaba esperado que el show durara mucho, pero era lo que Kurt necesitaba. Claro, Blaine ya tenía boletos para la noche de apertura.

Pero Blaine estaba nervioso y emocionado por razones que nadie más que él y Laura Lakes del Show de Laura Lakes sabía. Esta noche era una noche muy especial. Esta noche, aparte del hecho de que iba a ser entrevistado por quien él sabía que era la presentadora favorita de Kurt, esta noche iba a ser cuando recuperara a Kurt. Si él aun lo quería, eso era…

¡No! Se negaba a pensar de esa manera. Kurt lo tenía que querer de regreso. Porque aun cuando ninguno de los amigos o familiares de Kurt lo había llamado, Blaine pensaba en Kurt cada día y sus bellos ojos azules estaban en sus sueños cada noche.

El sonido de los caros tacones en el piso sacó a la estrella de sus pensamientos. Se volteó para ver a Laura Lakes caminando hacia él con una gran sonrisa que estaba obviamente practicada para la cámara.

"¿Listo para asombrar a esta multitud?" ella le preguntó felizmente una vez que lo alcanzó.

"Eso creo, aunque en realidad solo hay una persona a la que quiero impresionar."

Ella se acercó para ponerle una mano en el hombro. "No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. Sólo recuerda, salimos en cinco." Y con otra sonrisa se alejó. Blaine respiró hondo. Lo que en realidad quería hacer era lavarse la cara con agua fría pero no quería saber lo que Alice, la maquillista, le haría si lo hacía.

Pasó los próximos minutos trabajando en controlar su respiración y tratando de detener sus manos que le estaban temblando. Antes de darse cuenta, Nick, el manager del escenario, estaba junto a él diciéndole en donde se tenía que poner para salir al escenario mientras Laura saludaba a su audiencia.

"Tenemos un invitado muy especial hoy. ¡Denle la bienvenida a Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine tomo esa como su señal y salió hacia el escenario lleno de fans que gritaban su nombre. Había niñas adolescentes, algunas mamás, y bastantes chics adolescentes, de los cuales la mayoría seguramente eran gays. Blaine se había asegurado de que su sexualidad se supiera, aunque se negaba a comentar cuando le preguntaban sobre su situación sentimental.

Sonrió ampliamente y saludó con la mano a su audiencia. Le guiño el ojo a una mamá que estaba con su hija y la niña empezó a llorar. Caminó hacia Laura quien se paró a saludarlo dándole un abrazo antes de que ambos se sentaran en las sillas rojas.

"Bueno, Blaine." La audiencia aplaudió de nuevo y Blaine y Laura rieron. Blaine amaba a sus fans casi tanto como amaba a Kurt… ¡No! No podía dejarse pensar eso. Si todo salía como se suponía, tendría a Kurt de regreso en poco tiempo.

Cuando la multitud se silenció de nuevo, Laura trató de nuevo.

"Bueno, Blaine. ¿Cómo haz estado?"

Él rio de nuevo y con una pequeña sonrisa contestó. "Bien, bien."

"Así que acabas de sacar tu primer álbum que se llama 'Sing and Fly' y los boletos para tu próximo tour se rumora que salen a la venta el próximo mes." Blaine solo asintió ya que por supuesto nada de esto era nuevo para él. "La gente esta diciendo que eres el próximo gran artista. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?"

Él respiró hondo. "Bueno, es asombroso. A veces tengo problemas creyendo que todo esto es verdad. Como cuando estaba escuchando el radio el otro día y Bruno Mars esta siendo entrevistado y le preguntaron que cual era su canción favorita y él contestó casualmente, "Oh, la de 'Welcome to My Life' por este nuevo artista, Blaine Anderson. Escuché una de sus canciones en YouTube y fui a comprar su álbum. Ese chico es asombroso." Y yo solo me quedé sentado ahí y tuve que apagar el radio porque todo lo que podía pensar era '¡Le agrado a Bruno Mars!' una y otra vez como una niña chiquita."

"Wow," rio Laura. "Es asombroso. Y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con Bruno cuando dice que Blaine es asombroso, ¿cierto?" Se volteó hacia la audiencia y de nuevo se escucharon los gritos de los fans y los aplausos. "¿Y es cierto que recientemente compraste una casa aquí en Los Ángeles?"

"Si. Es una casa pequeña de dos habitaciones pero me agrada. En realidad no necesito mucho. Y aun recibo felicitaciones de los fans por la mudanza."

"Eso es dulce."

"Si, y en realidad lo aprecio." Le lanzó otra sonrisa al público y un grupo de chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo, "¡Te amamos Blaine!"

Laura y él rieron y él contestó, "Y yo las amo también."

"Esta bien," empezó Laura de nuevo. "Pongámonos un poco serios." La audiencia se puso en silencio inmediatamente y la sonrisa salió del rostro de Blaine, siendo remplazada por un estómago lleno de mariposas. Había llegado la hora. "Blaine tiene algo que decirle a alguien muy especial así que voy a dejarle el micrófono."

Y ahora todos los ojos estaban en él. El show estaba en vivo al aire y prácticamente podía ver la cara de Kurt viendo esto.

"Bueno, eh, si," empezó Blaine nervioso. "Sólo déjenme empezar diciendo que sé que soy muy privado en cuanto a mi…vida amorosa. Bueno, eso es porque no estoy muy seguro de en donde estoy realmente."

"Blaine," interrumpió Laura, "¿por qué no empiezas por el principio?"

"Claro. Bueno, cuando estaba en el segundo año de prepa, conocía este chico. No me pregunten su nombre porque no se los diré, pero solo sepan que este chico lo era todo para mí y tuve suerte de también serlo todo para él. Teníamos un tipo de romance del que solo se da una vez en la vida y solíamos hablar del futuro. Íbamos a estar juntos para siempre." Tuvo que parar un momento para limpiarse las lágrimas. "Bueno, unas semanas después de que nos graduamos de preparatoria, me sentó y me dijo que sabía que algún día iba a triunfar y que no quería detenerme. Fue la cosa más difícil que ambos tuvimos que hacer pero él me amaba lo suficiente como para no detenerme. Y él dijo que si aun lo quería después de que la gente supiera mi nombre, que me estaría esperando." Las lágrimas le salían y la voz se le quebró al final. Respiró hondo antes de continuar. "Sé que aun no soy muy famoso, pero no puedo esperar más. Así que bebé, si aun me quieres, yo te quiero. Ya no puedo vivir así."

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y se limpió las lágrimas. Se agachó para coger su guitarra que había dejado bajo su asiento. Se acomodó la guitarra antes de continuar.

"Así que, escribí esta canción para él; y espero que aun me quiera."

Y con eso, empezó a cantar.

"_There's a lot of talk about me_

_People lining up to meet me_

_I'm on the verge of celebrity_

_So what you think about that?_

"Por favor, Kurt. Por favor, te necesito." Pensó Blaine.

"_I've got friends in high places_

_Louis Vuitton suitcases_

_Looking at all the pretty faces_

_So what you think about that?_

"Eres el único para mí."

"_So why do I feel like it's_

_All just a show?_

"_You make me wanna shut it all down_

_Throw it all away_

'_cause I'm nothing if I don't have you._

_What's the point on being on top_

_All the money in the world_

_If I can't blow it all on you?_

_So, send the cars back_

_Put the house on the market_

_And my big dreams too_

'_cause is all so clear_

_That without you here_

_I'm the loser of the year_

"Haré cualquier cosa para tenerte de regreso, amor. Lo que sea."

"_I'm at a party in a mansion_

_There's a lot of high fashion_

_And I'm cooler than I've ever been_

_So what you think about that?_

Jessica y él se habían vuelto buenos amigos, y ella estaba en la audiencia en ese momento. Ella sabía todo sobre Kurt, obviamente, y si él hubiera volteado, Blaine habría visto lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga.

_"I'm living life in a fast lane_

_I've got a fridge full of champagne_

_And I'm hanging out with Lil' Wayne_

_So what you think about that?_

_"So why do I feel like it's_

_all just a show?_

Blaine estaba luchando para que no se le salieran las lágrimas. Él solo…quería a Kurt de regreso. Quería a Kurt y un departamento en la ciudad y casarse y tener hijos y ser feliz. ¿Por qué era eso demasiado para pedir?

"_You make me wanna shut it all down_

_Throw it all away_

_'Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you_

_What's the point of being on top_

_All the money in the world_

_If I can't blow it all on you?_

_So send the cars back_

_Put the house on the market_

_And my big dreams, too._

_'Cause it's all so clear_

_That without you here_

_I'm the loser of the year._

_I'm the loser of the year._

_"I can try real hard_

_I can try to pretend_

_That all these dreams make any sense_

_Without you_

_But that just ain't true._

_I thought these things would_

_make me forget_

_About you and me_

_But you're stuck in my head._

_I'm a loser_

_If I lose ya._

Blaine perdió la batalla contra las lágrimas y algunas le resbalaron por el rostro. ¿Qué si esto no funcionaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía vivir sin Kurt.

"_You make me wanna shut it all down_

_Throw it all away_

'_Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you._

_What's the point of being on top_

_All the money in the world_

_If I can't blow it all on you._

"_You make me wanna shut it all down_

_Throw it all away_

_If I don't have you_

_So send the cars back_

_Put the house on the market_

_And my big dreams, too_

'_Cause it's all so clear_

_That I need you near_

_Yeah, it's all so clear_

_That without you here_

_I'm the loser of the year_

Por favor.

"_Loser of the year_

_I'm the loser of the year_

_Loser of the year."_

Cuando terminó, todo el estudio se quedó en silencio mientras él se limpiaba las lágrimas, pero después de unos segundos, se escucharon aplausos fuertísimos.

Soltó una risa sobresaltada. "Gracias," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Wow," comentó Laura, soltando una risa. "¿Puedes escribir una canción para mí ahora?" El chico se rio junto con la audiencia por unos segundos antes de que Laura adoptara una expresión más seria. "Así que, chico misterioso, ¿qué dices?"

Pero antes de que alguien tuviera oportunidad de decir algo más, el estudio se llenó de la canción 'Teenage Dream' de Katy Perry. Algunos miembros de la audiencia voltearon alrededor en confusión pero pronto todos los ojos estaban en Blaine. Se había puesto pálido y sus manos temblaban incontroladamente mientras él apresuradamente trataba de sacar su celular de su bolsillo. Cuando por fin lo sacó, se le quedó viendo sin poder moverse.

"¡Contesta, Blaine!" gritó alguien en la audiencia.

"Si, Blaine, contesta." Lo animó Laura.

Eso pareció sacar a Blaine de su trance y rápidamente contestó. "H-hola."

Se podía escuchar llanto del otro lado de la línea ya que el micrófono de Blaine estaba cerca del teléfono.

"Blaine."

Blaine respiró hondo. "Kurt."

"Te amo."

La sonrisa con la que contestó Blaine era deslumbrante. "Yo también te amo."

La audiencia esperó conteniendo la respiración las próximas palabras.

"Bueno," dijo Kurt. "Siempre haz sido el dramático. Veo que aun te gusta hacer serenatas en público. Sólo me alegro de que no saltaras en los sillones esta vez." Se podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz y Blaine soltó una risa entre quebrada.

"Sólo para ti, bebé."

Hubo otra pausa y se hubiera podido haber escuchado un pin caer al suelo.

"¿Te encontrarás conmigo?"

"Escoge la hora y el lugar."

"4 en punto en nuestro café, mañana."

"Ahí estaré."

"Te amo. Nunca deje de amarte."

"Yo también, amor. Yo también. Te amo demasiado."

Kurt susurró, "Te veo mañana," obviamente sin querer dejar ir a Blaine antes de colgar.

El suave sonido del teléfono resonó por el estudio y Blaine volteó hacia Laura, sus ojos muy abiertos, cara sonrojada y con la sonrisa más grande que le habían visto hasta ahora.

"¿Eso enserio acaba de pasar?"

Laura soltó una carcajada y el público siguió su ejemplo, animados como nunca antes. La entrevista terminó poco tiempo después de eso y el resto de su velada transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podía recordar haber firmado autógrafos o haber regresado a su casa, o nada antes de haber llegado hasta su cama, durmiendo con una enorme sonrisa con sueños de su ángel de ojos azules.


End file.
